Fontis
The Kingdom of Waterfalls Capital City: Bellefountaine National Bird: Ruby-Throated Hummingbird National Animal: Cabbit National Flower: The White Rose National Fruit: Pomegranate National Colours: White, Gold, and Red A capitalist monarchy, Fontis is the greatest nation in the world; the poorest people in the kingdom are middle-class. Fontis attributes its success to keeping its division of wealth even amongst the citizens. Powered through history primarily by springs found in waterfalls, its flourishing state is now also partially attributed to Eflasia, a mortal spring herself. Population-wise, a variety of common forest and plains species can be found here. A Brief Overview Kingdom Fontis is located on land that is a peninsula during most of the year, and an island during the rainy autumns. There are tall bridges leading from mainland Europe to Fontis for when the land bridges submerge. The waterfalls in Fontis give life to this kingdom and its thriving forests. You can't go anywhere without seeing the water channels, water wheels, and fountains that help draw power out of the waterfalls; the magical springs located in and around the waterfalls also help keep them from freezing over in winter. There's a fountain, one of the national symbols, in almost every city square. Castles and mansions sprawl to paradise beaches with port cities on all the sides. Seaships and airships from all nations import and export exotic goods daily. Nyxis likes to go to the ports to listen to sailors talk of their journeys. Founding Legend The first day of spring every year marks the celebration of the founding of Fontis. Legend has it centuries ago, the mainland continents chose to rid society of the worst people in the world. This "purge of evil" was executed by gathering the convicts charged with the most horrific crimes and sending them in a sinking grand ark to a thorn-infested, withering island to die tortuously if not of dehydration and hunger, than of insanity to an unknown sickness of the island: madness, diseases of the mind, hallucinations just from stepping forth into the tangle of the dark briar forests beyond the sands and the ocean. Ofelia Kade the Albino Cabbit was among these convicts, and it is said that the Spring of the Island saw her heart was innocent and pure. The Spring manifested itself to Ofelia in the form of a Goddess, and led Ofelia and those who chose to follow Ofelia to the Spring in the center of the labrynthic wasteland itself. On this first day of spring in that century, Ophelia and her followers were on the last legs of life and sanity when she came upon the Spring. The Prophet Ofelia gathered the unstable power of the waterfalls and molded the blight into a blessing; and she said to her fellow animals, "We who took a lifetime of abuse for doing what we thought was right, we were forsaken the most and put here because we could see the world for what it is. We are different and that means we are valuable; we as outcasts can separate ourselves from society and see all the things that are wrong with it; we can fix them, and if anyone is going to make a change, it will have to be us. Hence, we will make a new life for ourselves here. Separate, sublime from the chains and castes of society; we will rid the world of evil not by closing our hearts, but by opening them." And thus the greatest Kingdom in the World was born.''''Category:Locations